


Bloodmoon Jhin: The Mage's Mistake

by TentaChicken



Series: Bloodmoon Jhin's Tale [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Rape, how i wrote this i dont even know lol, im shit at taggint uh here, this is pretty nasty dont read this xd lol, very graphic depictions of blood and gore and such idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: Finally Bloodmoon Jhin gets taught a lesson... how well does it go though?It doesn't end well. Obviously.This introduces a sort of reoccurring character Michael the Mage, one of Jhin's most devastated victims.This is the Jhin I RP as. Welp.





	Bloodmoon Jhin: The Mage's Mistake

Of all things that had happened to him before, this had to be the absolute worst.

Jhin hissed at his captor. How could he fall for such disgustingly low tricks? He had always been wary of magic, despite using it himself in his performances. His captor smirked, twirling that cursed magic wand in his fingers. He, a measly mortal had captured the great Jhin, who was now chained, his bare back against a cold, stone wall like some filthy slave animal.

It was true. Jhin had been vulnerable. After making quite the show of two foolish mortals alone at the waterfall, he had decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to cleanse himself in the blood infused water. Jhin had left his guns and most of his outfit hidden in a hole in the nearby tree. He never took off his mask, even for washing sessions. Jhin was enjoying the cool feeling of the water around him when mage had sprung a surprise attack on him.

The mage tenderly touched the large gash on the side of his face and grimaced. “Even without your toys, you make quite the mess.”

Jhin gave a weak smirk of satisfaction. He had managed to claw the cursed mage once before he shot out a magic spell that summoned a force that had crushed him. Jhin had felt the heavy weight of several boulders press him under the water and he had been unable to move. Despite how much he struggled, it was as if an invisible force had been keeping his hands and head under the surface.

And the next thing he knew, Jhin was chained up, probably in this magic-using freak's dungeon. He didn't say anything in return, just shot a disgusted look at that cursed mage.

“You know, there is quite the bounty on your head, demon.” The mage smirked, his wand still in his fingers. They were so skinny and pale, Jhin fantasized about cruelly snapping them with his teeth. “Finally, I will be recognized. They will know that it was Michael, the lowly mage no one cared about, that had caught the demon that had been terrorizing all of Ionia!” 

Jhin did not say anything, but managed to snort. Such an inflated ego for such a weak and feeble looking creature. His noise was not unnoticed by the mage named Michael, and he couldn’t help but smile mockingly. “Oh, is our guest feeling a bit unhappy?”

“If you knew what was best for you, you would untie me, right now.” Jhin snarled, still struggling against the cold chains. It seemed as if they were reinforced with magic as well, because they seemed quite brittle and old, yet were holding him back like the strongest of steels. If only he could remove the magic from them, Jhin could free himself quite easily. If only…

“I would turn you in quickly, but… I have other ideas.” The mage turned, his purple and gold cape twirling. He grinned, and Jhin could feel a little unease as he tried to fight against the shackles. “I want to have some… fun.” Michael continued, and a small pit of ice seemed to form in Jhin’s stomach. _Fun_?

Michael tapped his wand to his chin, as if contemplating what to do next. “Perhaps I’ll do… Ah yes, I know what to do.” He gave his stick a small flick, and Jhin felt his body seize up, and the chains that tied him to the wall move. The shackles pulled him closer to the ground, and he was in a kneeling position. Jhin’s fears were confirmed, and he hissed and spat as he tried to fight.

“It’s no use, demon.” Michael snickered, as he tapped his wand as silver sparks shot out from the tip. He gave his stick another swish, and Jhin felt his struggling cease. “Fight as much as you want, but it will merely just exhaust you. Although that would be better for what I’m about to do to you…”

The mage stepped closer to his captive, and Jhin hissed. Michael sneered and with a quick motion, he cleanly removed Jhin’s mask, and it landed on the floor with a clatter. Jhin instinctively turned away, not meeting Michael’s overjoyed expression. “Hmm. Not so menacing without your mask, are you?” He teased, and Jhin felt his fury building inside, and the warmth spread to his cheeks.

“Don’t worry. I think you’re rather cute looking.” As the mage gently caressed Jhin’s scarred cheek, Jhin let out a snarl and lunged, biting Michael’s outstretched hand. The mage was slow to react, and was now left with another wound, this time on his hand. “Argh!” He snarled, shaking his hand out of pain, and Jhin felt another pang of triumph. The ground was now decorated with small droplets of blood. “You’ll pay dearly for that.” The mage hissed, his eyes sparkling with anger.

There was another flick of the magic wand. Jhin felt a sharp force hit him from the side, as if he was slapped with a log. Before he had any time to recover, it struck him again, this time from the other side. Jhin started to feel dazed and dizzy. “Don’t fuck with me demon, you aren’t in the position to fight me.” He vaguely heard Michael stepping closer to him, and when his vision finally focused, he was facing the mage’s pants… or where they should have been. His cape, and his pants were gone, with Michael’s dick pulled out from their usual spot in his boxers.

It took Jhin a moment to realize what he was supposed to do. He looked up at the mage, his expression filled with disgust. He opened his mouth, but before he could even say a word to complain, the mage lazily flicked his wand and forced Jhin’s mouth to snap shut. “You are not to bite, or I _will_ have to punish you. Humiliate you. Perhaps in public. You cannot fight me, Jhin, especially not when I have magic on my side.” The thought of being shamed in public disgusted him, but Jhin realized if he wanted to seek his revenge, he had to wait. _Be patient._

“Do you understand? I’m done giving you any chances.” Michael pressed his wand to Jhin’s cheek, and he grumbled unhappily before giving a slight nod. “Good.” The mage removed the stick from Jhin’s face and thrust something else into his face. “Now, you know what to do, correct?”

It was not Jhin’s first time giving someone a blowjob. He had always enjoyed receiving, but when the tables were turned, Jhin found himself feeling rather foolish, especially the other circumstance that he had been forced to be submissive. This was no exception, as he opened his mouth slowly and began to lick at Michael’s dick.

His tongue slid over the mage’s member, every stroke causing the cock to harden even more. Jhin paid careful attention to not accidentally graze his fangs too close to the sensitive flesh, or he would have to face the wrath of an upset Michael. He couldn’t help but glance up, and saw Michael grinning, his eyes filled with both lust and excitement. _That swine_. Jhin thought, as he moved his forked tongue over the tip, causing a moan to escape form Michael’s lips. At least _he_ was enjoying himself. 

Jhin continued his slow and steady caresses, making attention to every nook and cranny of Michael’s member. He was about to go over the tip again when Michael stopped him with a hand. Jhin noticed he was breathing quite heavily, his cheeks flushed with red. Without further warning, Jhin felt the cock get forced into his mouth. He hadn’t opened wide enough, and he felt his fangs graze against Michael’s cock. He almost tasted blood. _Whoops._

Michael let out a yelp of pain, but didn’t strike or punish Jhin. After a brief glace at him, he began to suck on Michael’s cock, making sure to be more careful to not injure him any further, at least intentionally. He had to do whatever to make sure he pleased the damned mage, and perhaps if he got him to lower his guard… a little more… He felt the anger and resentment he had felt from his the deepest of his memories erupt into flaming coals, his hatred causing his eyes to see red and twitch. Despite the raging fury building up inside him, Jhin forced himself to take good care of Michael’s dick, bobbing up and down as he had seen many others do for him.

“Good… boy.” Jhin heard Michael gasp, his fingers running through Jhin’s hair. He hated it; he hated how the fingers touching his hair felt familiar. Reminded him of people. Things. Stuff he shouldn’t remember but was on the verge of remembering. Jhin continued to serve his captor, and he started to feel the mage thrusting into him. Jhin felt like nearly choking as the member was forced into him. Despite his anger, he felt a small sliver of thankfulness that it wasn’t any larger, or keeping his mouth open would be even more difficult.

His jaw was hurting, and the ache only served to anger him further. _I don’t think I can… tolerate any more of this._ Jhin thought, his temptation to simply bite down hard on the mage’s cock growing with every second. The thrusts grew faster, with the mage was panting like a dog. “Jhin… I’m close.” He said softly, now gripping tightly onto Jhin’s hair. It didn’t matter to him; Jhin simply wanted this degradation to be over.

Michael let out a sudden whine, and Jhin knew he was on the edge. Jhin felt the member leave his mouth and felt a wave of relief until he was hit in the eye with something hot and sticky. Another shot hit him in the cheek, and Jhin let out a hiss of disgust. The mage must have been on the verge, and wanted to humiliate him further by making a mess of him. Jhin wiped off the fluid and glared at his captor, only to find him recovering on the floor, his wand a few feet from his hand. Jhin’s eyes opened wide, and he knew what he had to do.

The wand was within reaching distance. Jhin lunged for the wand, and Michael realized what he was trying to do. But he was too late. The demon had reflexes faster than he, and he was further weighed down from the burden of his orgasm. Jhin now held the wand in his clawed hands, much to Michael’s despair.

“Hmm. What a shame.” Jhin cocked his head, and stared at the wand. It was a polished piece of wood, carved to have a pleasing grip and a tapered point. It held a small sparkling gemstone on its hilt, and seemed to hum with a mysterious power. “How necessary is this wand to you, mage?” Jhin asked, toying with him. 

“No! G-give it back.” The mage commanded, his voice quavering, although Jhin wasn’t sure if it was from the remnants of his exhaustion or from fear. “You don’t want to be harshly dealt with, do you?!” His breathing was starting to recover, and he stood and held out his hand, ready to accept the wand from Jhin. “Now, give it here.”

Jhin smiled. He slowly twisted the wand in between his fingers, and then reached out within reach of Michael’s grasp. For a moment, there was a flash of relief in his eyes.

As quickly as Jhin could, he pulled back his hand, right before the mage could grab back his wand. Even before Michael could say something in protest, Jhin grabbed one end of the wand with his fangs. With a glare filled with hatred and anger, he snapped the wand in half, and spat out the two broken pieces on the floor. The small gem that had formerly been slightly glowing was now dim, and a few sparks flew out of the broken ends of the wand before going out completely.

“NO!” Michael yelled, crawling over to the pieces. “What have _you done?!_ ” He desperately tried to fit the halves together, but it was snapped beyond repair. Jhin grinned, and felt his shackles lose their sturdiness. Knowing it was now or never, Jhin used his force to pull away from the chains, which snapped immediately. 

He was free. The look of fear on the mage's face was downright delicious. Jhin grabbed Michael by the chin, and pulled it closer to him harshly. He was crying now, Jhin could see it in his eyes. Sparkling tears leaking out of those treacherous eyes, once filled with such confidence, now replaced with despair. Jhin didn’t even need to say a word. He dug his claws into the mage's arm and twisted harshly. The resulting snap and cry of pain was music to his ears, and Jhin couldn't help but shudder with delight. He dragged his clawed hand down the shirt, tearing away at the cloth until he exposed Michael’s chest, his claws leaving lines of blood trailing down the ribs. 

Jhin forcefully slammed the mage onto the floor, exerting all his weight onto his frail body. "Do bones break as easily as I remember they did?" Jhin mused to himself, his victim still whimpering from pain, his body writhing under all the weight and pressure. "I'll see if they do." Jhin gently stroked the last rib, still covered in its protective flesh. With a swift movement, he sliced deep into the skin, revealing the mess of red flesh inside. Michael could hardly imagine a worse pain, and coupled with the fear he felt for what was to come, he was shaking uncontrollably. Jhin scraped away at the flesh until he could see bone and grinned. Truly delightful.

"Where is your erection now, vile mage?" Jhin spat, his finger still caressing the smooth bone, with the mage moaning in unbelievable pain. "I thought you loved suffering. Perhaps, not yours?" Without further warning, Jhin lifted his hand and clench his fist, and slammed it down onto the right side of the ribcage. The Blood Moon had blessed him with many strengths, including the physical. His fury merely had added to his force, and there was a clear snap of bones shattering. The mage howled, his body convulsing as pain jolted through his body. Jhin's blow had knocked the wind out of him, and he began having difficulty breathing.

"Hmm... Your rib bones aren't supposed to be piercing your lung, correct?" Jhin whispered, his calm voice dripping with the vilest of venoms. He grinned at the blood leaking from the wounds, and couldn't resist having taste. His fangs grazed against the bone as he tore at Michael’s flesh, and he enjoyed ever bit of it. Bitter, but he didn't mind. Revenge was the sweetest dessert one could ever want. He licked his lips, his saliva dripping onto the mess below, but he did not mind. There was nothing this mage could do to stop him now.

Jhin forced his lip onto the mage’s, forcing his way into his mouth. He also bit his lip, leaving his victim with a bloodied mouth. He positioned himself a bit better on the body in front of him, and knew it was now the time to strike, as the struggling and shaking had began to die down. "You think you can dominate me, put me in my place?" Jhin sneered, grabbing the mage's member and gripping very tightly. He hated it, and how it was forced into him. Another pained moan escaped the mage's lips as he began to shake in fear again. The grip only grew tighter, and Jhin enjoyed the pained gasps he heard.

"Why don't you... get it over with?!" The mage gasped, as Jhin finally removed his hand from the mage's dick and began to focus more on the area below. "You filthy... animal. I know what you want to do."

“Do you?” Jhin said mockingly. “You are such a know it all. But for this one time, I’ll admit you are right.” He parted the mage’s legs with such force that Michael had no time to react. He whimpered as Jhin traced around his area, Michael’s traitorous cock starting to harden from all the attention it was getting. Jhin placed one hand on his own dick, which was erect from all the foul plans he had for the mage. Michael’s exhaustion was showing, as there was very little resistance when Jhin finally put it in.

It was a difficult entry. Jhin liked it that way. The resistance only made him force it in harder, rubbing the flesh raw and the sudden widening of the hole causing it to bleed. Michael was crying profusely now, his tears and weeping only fueling Jhin’s sick arousal. He grunted, and placed one hand deep into the mage’s exposed torso, his claws digging around in the flesh. The warmth was exciting, and only caused him to quicken his thrusts.

Fucking the mage was much easier now, with liberal amounts of blood and precum acting as a lubricant. Deeper Jhin slid inside, as the mage’s muscles had no other choice but to relax from the continued stretching. Michael had gone silent, tears still running down his face. His eyes were closed, shut tight as if not looking at his rapist would make the pain somehow less. He felt his legs get pressed against his chest, digging his already broken ribs further into his chest cavity. 

Jhin was very close. His thrusts were as fast as he could manage them, with his claws leaving deep gashes in Michael’s flesh. The blood surrounding his wounds had begun to dry, and began to become flaky. With a pleasure soaked moan, Jhin forced his whole member, knot and all, into Michael’s very loose hole. It had been fucked so roughly, there was barely any resistance when Jhin pushed his knotted girth in. With that last bit of stimulation, Jhin finally came, hissing as he spilled his seed inside of Michael.

His pleasure was short lived however, and remembering how much he hated the mage, Jhin pulled his cock out, managing to make Michael twitch once again in pain. His dick slipped out of the hole with a sickening squelch, his cum dripping and mixing with the blood. He was panting, taking deep breaths as he surveyed his destruction. Michael looked glassy eyed, staring at the floor, as his hole leaked a sick mixture of red and white. No, he wasn’t fully satisfied yet.

When he could finally breath normally, Jhin stood up and paced around the room. There had been a glittering small bottle that caught his eye on the table that was pressed against the wall. Curiously, he picked it up. There was a small note scribbled on it, reading: “Immortality Potion, Prototype.”

“Ho. What is this?” Jhin lifted the bottle to show Michael, who was beginning to stir. “Immortality, yes?” He already had strands of a devious plan in mind, one that involved an eternity of suffering and torture. The mage had certainly crossed him on a bad day, as he smiled at his exceptionally cruel plot. “I wonder how well you would far with it.”

Michael’s reaction was one that Jhin hadn’t particularly expected. Somehow, Michael coughed loudly, splattering blood everywhere as he tried to sit up. “N-no.” He gurgled, his speech clearly garbled from excessive blood. “Please just… let me die.”

That gave him all the confirmation he needed. Jhin smiled widely, and walked slowly towards Michael, who began to cower again, trying to shrink down to the floor as much as he could. “If you wanted to just _die_ , perhaps you should have just turned me in. But no, you had to have your _fun_ with me, _embarrass_ me, and you will pay dearly for it. Forever.”

Michael could only protest for so long until Jhin lunged forward. He gripped the mage’s mouth and pried it open with his claws, and forced the elixir down his throat. Michael was choking, coughing as the liquid was forced into him, but Jhin didn’t mind. Most of it made it in, through his throat and into his system, and he didn’t stop until the bottle was empty.

Jhin finally let go and the mage retched, coughing violently on the floor. He tried to vomit up the potion, but the magic seemed to have already taken effect. “Shall we test this?” Jhin said, amused at the foul display in front of him. He took one glance at his clawed fingers, and sliced across an unharmed part of Michael’s flesh.

The mage screeched in pain, which startled Jhin. Even if the potion didn’t work, he suspected that his victim would be used to the pain now. Apparently not. The wound seemed to bleed, but slowly, began to scab over. “Hmmm. Seems to have worked, but not exactly.” Jhin said, observing. “Perhaps we should test some more.”

He lost track of time. All Jhin knew was that he hadcovered Michael head to toe with large gashes, slowly healing before they got ripped open again. He seemed to finally have gone numb with pain, as Jhin hadn’t heard a single noise come from Michael since the last screech. Slowly, he was getting bored. 

“Perhaps I’ll play with you later, Michael.” Jhin laughed. “Oh I don’t know, a few weeks later perhaps? Don’t die on me, dear. I need my fun.” He turned, and left the dungeon, after picking up his mask of course. Thankfully it wasn’t scratched up too bad, and Jhin felt much better after returning it to its proper place on his face. He couldn’t deny he was quite in a hurry to leave the damned place as well. 

Jhin left, and Michael lay on the ground, turned a fool by his own cockiness. He knew better to mess with the demon now, but it was much too late for him. His fate was sealed. The immortality was incomplete, but it seeped through his flesh and into his blood.

Michael writhed in pain as his wounds healed, but incompletely, as they were mostly near fatal. It would take weeks perhaps, before he could move from the floor. And that was if he didn’t lose his mind by then…

It was getting dark. Had Jhin already left? Where was he? He cursed his wounds and how it made breathing difficult. He was getting hungry. And thirsty.

He needed Jhin… to come back. No one else knew where he lived. He did say he would come back… to check on him, right? Please… He was desperate. End him, do _something._

Hours had gone by. They blended into days. Days turned to a week…

He lost track of time. 

The pain was unbearable.

Jhin?

Where was he? Was he ever going to come and check on him?

Jhin…?

Thinking… became difficult.

Jhin.

The pain was numbing. Breathing became a chore. _Living_ , was suffering.

Jhin…

Then, blackness.

 


End file.
